


for once I'm glad for you

by donskoi



Series: Decepticon High Command [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Multi, deadlock spoilers, polybond, spark bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donskoi/pseuds/donskoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Deadlock: After landing on Cybertron, the realization of what's just happened starts to sink in. Their fragile polybond has never been in worse shape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for once I'm glad for you

Cybertron glows a warm blue but Shockwave's laboratory is cold and dark. Starscream looks out over the Sea of Rust, gleaming with a life it never held before the war. The lights dance over the outside of the complex, over his frame, across his drooped wings. He wants to pray now that Primus is awake, but He will not answer. He never did before the war, why would He now?

Starscream does not pray. He never has. Not even now.

Shockwave is somewhere in the lab, somewhere among the aeons-old corpses and the tables and the tubes and the emptiness. The test subjects, failed Predacon clones, endless experiments, lifeless drones, all empty.

Soundwave is missing. Megatron is dead.

It doesn't seem right to him. After spending so long trying to kill his master, after all they had been through together, after they'd finally reached an understanding, after they'd finally, finally--

The bond pulses with agony, his own and Shockwave's. Where the link to Megatron's spark had been is only an empty void now. It is so certain. Megatron is dead, his lifeless husk burning in Earth's atmosphere, rusting on its surface.

The link to Soundwave's spark is blocked. Static erupts every time they test the bond, which Shockwave does in a constant rhythm. He's not dead, but he is someplace else. Somewhere they cannot reach him.

"I'll kill them all," Starscream says. He says it aloud but knows his (last?) bondmate can hear him.

He had never wanted to bond with Shockwave. That hadn't been part of the original deal. They'd never gotten along. They'd hated each other from the start. They'd... he'd...  
"Saved me," Starscream murmurs.

"Yes." Shockwave speaks from behind him, approaching from the depths of the lab. Starscream turns and watches the blue lights go purple in the scientist's large, cracked optic.

"Why?"

'You know why.' Shockwave approaches as he speaks through the bond and Starscream presses eagerly into the embrace. He shudders violently.

After everything they'd been through. All those years and years of trying to assassinate him and failing. 

And then, the understanding. The agreement. The bonding.

"He seemed invincible," Shockwave says.

"Until the last," Starscream agrees.  
  
But where is Soundwave?  
  
"He is alive," Shockwave says. "The Autobots did not kill him. We may be experiencing interference from the distance, if he remains on Earth."  
  
The bond explodes with anger. Sudden and wild as a burst of flame Starscream shoves out of Shockwave's grip, raging at the top of his lungs as he transforms and flies into the lab. When he's deep in the bowels, surrounded by delicate equipment, he reverts back, landing heavily on his thrusters. He screams and destroys everything in his view, screams and sets fires, screams and crushes and thrashes and  
  
and  
  
I'll kill them all, he thinks. He pictures it, pictures Optimus Prime skewered on his claws, Arcee's face melting, and Bumblebee, Bumblebee dying slowly under Shockwave's precise, clinical hand. He'd watch happily.  
  
"We had everything fixed." He can't tell if he's saying it or shouting it or thinking it. "It was all fixed, we were winning, we were together and winning and they--"  
  
A single hand rests on the back of one of his wings. And he remembers the expression on Megatron's face before he fell, he wants Soundwave back, he wants to go back--  
  
"We will have our revenge." Shockwave's voice rumbles through his frame and throughout the bond. "We will find Soundwave. We will crush the Autobots." Had he a mouth, Starscream expects that he would be smiling. "We will revive Megatron."  
  
"Revive-- how?! How the frag are we supposed to revive him?! Dark Energon turns mechs into mindless beasts!" Starscream howls. He's spun around and enveloped once again by Shockwave's arms.

They've never touched each other this much before outside of interfacing.  
  
"We will," Shockwave says. He tilts up Starscream's chin so they are optic-to-optics. "We have survived, Starscream, and we will find a way."

"Yes," he agrees. "We have survived."

"We will win. Cybertron will be ours."

He never thought he'd be glad for the polybond. Never thought he'd be glad that Shockwave joined it. Two of its sparks are missing, but the other two burn twice as bright.  
"We will win," Starscream says. "I'll kill them all."

"We will kill them all," Shockwave corrects.

"We will kill them all," Starscream says, and he smiles.


End file.
